


A Thing

by Justanotherauthor_not



Series: FierroChase Oneshots [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Couple, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other, Short, but like the other charachters are there for a little so i can tag them, fierrochase, it's cute, really only alex and magnus are in this, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherauthor_not/pseuds/Justanotherauthor_not
Summary: a large goofy grin making its way across his face as he watched Alex’s form begin to shrink into the distance. Yeah, he was definitely okay with just being a “thing”  for as long as Alex needed, especially when it still meant treatment like that.A fluffy fierrochase moment





	A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that this is under 1,000 words. I’ve been trying to make all my stories at least that but it just wasn’t happening for this one. I also could not think of a title so...eh? Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

“Maggie, let's go, the fights gonna start,” Alex called for Magnus from where he leaned against the door frame of the blonde's room.

 

“Coming, one sec!” Magnus yelled back from inside, taking his time as he slipped his sneakers on.

 

“Could you get ready any slower,” Alex teased when he finally emerged.

 

“Can you blame me?” he took Alex’s hand, who was definitely having a very male day, Magnus noted as they walked. “It’s lindworm day and I hate lindworm day.”

 

Alex smirked, “You’re just a big baby.”

 

They had been “dating” for a few months now. After getting back from Niflheim it had taken a few months (and a lot of patience on Magnus’s end) but eventually the pair had worked it out to be labeled a “thing”. Which, of course, had, had Magnus over the moon, even without the real title, due to it making Alex a little uncomfortable.

 

While Magnus definitely would have preferred being able to call Alex his boyfriend/girlfriend, a “thing” was still more than enough for him. He wasn’t one to push, especially with Alex. He had learned pretty early on that he was going to do things his way and either you went with it or not and he could and was quickly learning to follow the Alex way.

 

“You are also not a fan of lindworm day,” he pointed out.

 

Alex rolled his eyes “No one  _ likes _ lindworm day. I just don’t complain about it as much as you.”

 

“I wasn’t exactly complaining.”

 

Alex cleared his throat “I hate lindworm day. I can’t believe today is lindworm day- ugh. I just need five more minutes, I want to stall as long as possible!” he mimicked some of Magnus’s earlier comments from throughout the day, making him pout.

 

“Okay so maybe I complained a little.” Alex raised an eyebrow “okay, okay. A lot,” Magnus rectified, earning a grin.

 

“Baby,” Alex singsonged.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Magnus sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged to the battlefield.

 

“What took you two so long?” Mallory asked as they met up with the rest of floor 19.

 

“Not whatever he’s thinking,” Alex pointed at Halfborn who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Maggie is a baby and a slowpoke,” he released their intertwined hands. 

 

Even if they were officially a “thing” he wasn’t a huge fan of PDA. Especially around their friend's dirty minds and annoying teasing. While Magnus agreed PDA could be gross, and their friends were kind of the worst, he still couldn’t help but miss the warmth and feeling of his hand in his.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re here now,” T.J. spoke up “because the battle is just about to start.” 

 

As if on cue the war horns sounded across the field, alerting everyone that the fighting had begun.

 

“Let’s go!” Halfborn yelled, running into the just beginning fray. Mallory and T.J. following quickly after, screaming war cries as they headed into the battle.

 

“Are we going?” Magnus looked over at Alex, who usually ran in recklessly right along with the rest, hadn’t budged.

 

He didn’t respond, instead just tilted his cheek up towards him. Magnus blinked stupidly at him but Alex didn’t make any move to go, cheek still tilted up weirdly angled at him, hinting at something that he wasn’t understanding.

 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked confused, only getting more bewildered when Alex did not respond, only tilted his cheek up further toward him. ”Alex?”

 

The boy in question only let out a frustrated, humph, lifting his cheek up even more toward Magnus who was getting more worried and confused by the second.  _ Head injury? _ He thought for a moment before Alex was looking at him with a big frown.

 

“Oh my gods, why do I like you!” he announced exasperated. Before kissing Magnus on the cheek and darting off into battle.

 

Magnus slowly raised his hand to his cheek, a large goofy grin making its way across his face as he watched Alex’s form begin to shrink into the distance. Yeah, he was definitely okay with just being a “thing”  for as long as Alex needed, especially when it still meant treatment like that.   

 

He probably would have stood there, rooted to that spot for the entire battle but a spear came straight towards his skull making him move. He easily dodged it and ran off to help his friends out.

**Author's Note:**

> so small, so short, yet so cute. Please tell me what you think! Or come bother me on Tumblr @ justanotherurl-not


End file.
